


Klaine Advent 2019

by writing_everyday



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent 2019, Klaine Advent Achievement, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 9,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: A collection of connected drabbles staring our favorite boys.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 23
Kudos: 47
Collections: Klaine Advent 2019





	1. Day One: Achievement

Rachel claimed she wasn’t nervous about their duet but Kurt knew better. She kept sitting on her hands to avoid picking at her bright red nail polish. Kurt was leaning against the wall next to her. The audience’s applause was beginning to die down, which meant the group before them was bowing and walking off the stage. 

“Ready?” Kurt asked.

Rachel took a deep breath and nodded. She took his hand and they walked on stage together. They each stood in front of a microphone stand as the music started to play. The theater was packed. Everyone’s attention was on them. Kurt spared one last glance at his partner and smiled before opening his mouth to sing. 

Five minutes later, Kurt and Rachel were crying on each other’s shoulders backstage. 

“We did it,” Rachel repeated. “We really did it.” 

“Don’t get your hopes up, Berry. We performed but we don’t know who’s winning this thing.” 

Rachel pulled back from their embrace to look Kurt in the eyes. “Kurt, we got this in the bag.” 

Though he agreed with her, Kurt didn’t want to convince himself they won only to have it ripped away. 

Sitting in the audience watching the other musical groups and duos was torture. Rachel was back to sitting on her hands and Kurt’s leg hadn’t stopped bouncing since they took their seats. All contestants had reserved seating in the first three rows. 

The group of boys currently performing were all dressed in blazers and introduced themselves as the Warblers. Kurt tried to focus on their female pop music medley, which included the likes of Gaga, Spears, Perry, and Swift, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off of the boy swaying in the back row. Each boy from the group had their own solo so Kurt was waiting for the curly-haired boy to take center stage. 

He was only slightly disappointed when the boy came forward and spoke part of the bridge of Swift’s “Shake It Off.” 

_“To the fella over there with the hella good hair.”_ Kurt would be damned if the boy wasn’t pointing in his direction. _“Won’t you come on over, baby. We can shake, shake, shake…”_

Another boy took his place and belted out a few lines of Madonna diminishing any hope of hearing the curly-haired boy sing at all. However, Kurt was pleasantly surprised to see the curly-haired boy had winked at him as he walked off the stage. 

After the Warblers had finished, the three judges took the stage. Rachel reached over to grab one of his hands as the judges walked on stage. They first congratulated all the contestants and decided to announce third place. 

Third went to a group that sang and danced to Michael Jackson’s Thriller. Kurt thought their performance was classic while still being challenging. 

Second place went to the Warblers, who all whooped excessively as they stood with their trophy and check. 

And finally, first-place.

“If we could get a drum roll please,” one judge asks. 

“Our first-place winner of the night is a duo: Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry!” 

Rachel was pulling Kurt up on stage before her name had been fully stated. She squeezed his hand so tight as they accepted the trophy and envelope with their $1,000 check inside. Kurt pulled Rachel next to the Warblers to stop her from going rogue and making an acceptance speech. 

“I told you so,” Rachel whispered to him. “We had it in the bag.” 

The judges made some closing notes thanking the audience for spending their Friday evening with them at the Franklin Theater and asked for a final round of applause for all their winners and additional performers of the night. As they dismissed everyone for the night, Kurt felt a tap on his shoulder. 

“Hi, I just wanted to say you were both phenomenal tonight. It’s no wonder you nabbed first-place.” 

Kurt felt like he had cotton in his mouth but luckily Rachel gave him time to comprehend what curly-haired boy had just said. 

“Thank you, I’m Rachel Berry and this is the best duet partner a girl could ask for…”

“Kurt Hummel. Thank you, we were only extremely nervous about it.”

“It certainly didn’t show,” he replied. 

“Shame we didn’t get to hear you sing,” Rachel commented. 

“Alas, next time perhaps.” 

“It’s probably why we won over your group. You guys were amazing.” 

“Thank you though I doubt my singing would’ve topped the magic that happens when the two of you harmonize.” 

“Blaine!” one of the Warblers called. “Pictures!” 

“I gotta go, lovely sharing the stage with you both.” 

Blaine walked back to his group. 

“He’s cute,” Rachel said. 

“Yeah, he is. Do you think─” 

“We should celebrate our achievement with drinks? Yes, we should.” Rachel grabbed his hand and dragged him off stage. 

Kurt ignored the pit in his stomach telling him to go back and get Blaine’s last name and phone number.


	2. Day Two: Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Rachel joined by two friends celebrate at their favorite bar.

Santana and Brittany met them at the bar. They already had a pitcher of margaritas at the table. As Santana saw them approaching, she poured two more glasses. 

“We’re so happy for you!” Brittany exclaimed, jumping out of her seat to hug Kurt and Rachel. 

“Congrats, I guess. Though I don’t see why you deserve it,” Santana said. 

“Thank you, Santana,” Rachel replies, taking the seat across from Brittany. “Without your bubbling support how else could we have gotten the $1,000 prize.” 

“Well, Rachel,” Kurt said. “It’s really only $500 each so I guess Satan’s support wasn’t enough.” 

“Wait you got paid for this?” Santana asked. “And I wasn’t included in on this dumb competition?” 

“No, you weren’t,” Rachel said. “Because you hate performances.” 

“And she would’ve complained the entire time,” Kurt pointed out. 

“Santana likes dancing with me,” Brittany stated before leaning over to kiss Santana’s cheek.

Kurt smiled when Santana blushed. 

“You best be putting some of that money to good use tonight to get us the next round of drinks,” Santana finally said. 

When the third pitcher of margaritas is emptied, Kurt volunteers to go to the bar this time. After all it’s his turn to pay. As the bartender refills the pitcher, Kurt glanced around the bar for any familiar faces. It was Friday night and this bar was their typical hangout—you got to know the regulars. 

Kurt did spot a familiar face and he was definitely not a regular. A few barstools away sat Blaine alone with a beer bottle in his hands staring right back at him. 

So, Kurt waved.


	3. Day Three: Creed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel tries to pray

Rachel was fiercely watching Kurt at the bar and screeched when she noticed the cute boy from the competition who had gotten second place. She couldn’t remember his name but knew Kurt had looked longingly at him after the pop medley performance. 

“Berry, what the fuck are you doing?” Santana asked. 

Rachel’s head was slightly bent and her eyes closed. 

“Praying obviously.” 

“You aren’t even religious,” Santana pointed out. 

“We should hold hands to pray together,” Brittany suggested, reaching for Santana’s left hand. 

“What’s your creed?” 

“Santana,” Rachel said. “Can’t you see I’m busy?” 

“Fuck your prayers, what are you even praying for?” 

“Try praying about,” Rachel replied. “Kurt could use a boyfriend and it’s gotta be a sign that the boy he had his eyes on is here tonight.” 

“What boy? I didn’t know Hummel had a crush. He would’ve told me,” Santana said. 

“No, he wouldn’t have,” Rachel denied. “He never tells you secrets.” 

“Like he would tell you, Berry. And Hummel can’t hide his feelings very well so I’d know if there was a boy.” 

“I just happened to be there,” Rachel admitted. “And there is a boy.” 

“Right, so who’s the boy?” 

“Obviously the one he talking to right now,” Brittany said, pointing to the bar. 

Kurt was sitting at the bar holding the newly filled pitcher of margaritas talking to a curly-haired boy who was standing in front of him. 

“He better hurry up and seal the deal because I’m going to need to be more drunk if I have to listen to their sex noises tonight.”


	4. Day Four: Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine meet at the bar

When Kurt waved to Blaine, the other boy immediately stood up and made his way over to where Kurt was sitting at the bar. 

“Hello again,” Kurt greeted him. 

“Hi, Kurt.” Blaine smiled. “Celebrating your victory?”

“With a couple of friends, yes,” Kurt said, accepting the pitcher from the bartender. “I don’t want you to think I’m drinking an entire pitcher alone.” 

“Of course not. I assumed at least Rachel was helping.”

Kurt chuckled and pointed to the table where his friends were sitting. 

“Rachel, the blonde is Brittany and her girlfriend Santana. Who are you celebrating with tonight?” 

“My fellow Warblers,” Blaine replied. “Wes, David, Trent, Thad, Nick, and Jeff.” 

“I have to ask where did the name Warblers come from?” 

Blaine laughed. “Well, we all went to high school together.” 

“And all moved to New York?” 

“Well no, I did but the rest are scattered across the states nowadays. We all came back together to perform tonight and Nick and Jeff are in town for a wedding.” 

“Oh, that’s nice that you all stay in contact. My friends from high school and I have a group chat because we’re split between New York, Ohio, and California. But that doesn’t answer my question: Warblers?” 

“It was our glee club name. Once a Warbler, always a Warbler.” Blaine shrugged. 

“Glee club? As in the Dalton Academy Warblers?” 

“Yeah, how did you know...Ohio you said?” Blaine asked. “You’re from Ohio?”

“Lima, Ohio. Born and raised along with my glee club friends.” 

“Westerville, Ohio.” 

“Small world,” Kurt commented. “If it weren’t we might not be standing here right now.” 

“But thank god we are.” Blaine smiled. 

“Would you happen to have plans tomorrow?” 

“If I did, I’d clear my schedule. What do you have in mind?”

“How about a date in Central Park?” Kurt asked. 

“Absolutely, what time should I meet you?” 

“Noon?”

“I’ll be there but maybe I could get your number in case I get lost?” 

Kurt smiled. “I think that’s smart, Central Park is huge.” 

They exchanged phones so they have each other's numbers before being interrupted by a man in uniform.


	5. Day Five: Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They part ways

Blaine had changed out of his blazer after the performance but the boy who approached them had not. The Dalton blazers were nice if you could get over the polyester blends the fabric was obviously made out of. 

“Blaine, come on. It’s an emergency.” 

“Nick, I really doubt that,” Blaine said. “What stupid thing did Jeff do this time?” 

“Come on, bring your friend. Just you gotta see this, we need more witnesses.” 

“Fine,” Blaine conceded. “Kurt, if you don’t mind. I’ll be right back.” 

Kurt smiled and watched Blaine go back to the Warbler table. He decided he’d go back to his group of friends as well since they waited much longer for their next round of drinks than he had intended. 

“So, did you get his number?” Rachel asked, pouring herself a glass. 

“Yes, I did,” Kurt said, proudly. 

He would’ve deeply regretting not asking Blaine for it at the competition had he not seen him again tonight. 

“Good, promise I won’t see too much pining. Just bang him and get it over with, okay?” Santana instructed. 

“Sorry, I don’t put out on the first date,” Kurt replied. 

“Well, maybe you should. Been a while since you had anyone…”

“Shut up!” Rachel shouted. “Let Kurt have his nice little romance. We don’t harass you about Britt.” 

“That’s because Britt and I are perfect for each other.”

“It’s true,” Brittany agreed. “Santana just gets me.” 

“That’s sweet,” Kurt commented. “But please leave Blaine and me alone for now. I’ll try to keep my pining to a minimum.” 

“I appreciate that, Hummel. Pass the margaritas.” 

Kurt slid the pitcher her way and glanced over at the Warblers again. He caught Blaine’s eye mid-laugh and he winked. Rachel pulled Kurt back into their conversation wanting to know all the details he was willing to tell about Blaine. Most importantly, she wanted to know, does he sing.


	6. Day Six: Fist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel asked one too many questions

In true Rachel fashion, she kept asking questions about the new boy in Kurt’s life. Unfortunately, Kurt didn’t have all the answers for her. She’d never be satisfied with his responses because the longest conversation he had with Blaine just happened and it was only fifteen minutes. 

“So, does Blaine─” 

“Berry, if you say the name Blaine one more time you’ll find yourself catching my fist.” 

“I thought the phrase was “catch these hands’?” Rachel questioned. 

“As if Santana follows cliches,” Kurt said. “Excluding, of course, mean cheerleader, closeted lesbian in Ohio, etc…” 

“Hummel, if you’re not careful you’ll catch a fist too.” 

Kurt held his hands up in surrender. “I don’t want to get involved.” 

“You’re the entire purpose, Santana is upset with me,” Rachel told him. “It’s about Bla─”

Santana reached over the table without bumping into any glasses and punched Rachel’s right arm. 

“Ouch!” 

“I warned you,” Santana shrugged, sitting back in her seat. “So, when do we examine him for roommate approval?” 

“And roommate’s girlfriend's approval?” Brittany added. 

“I haven’t even gone on a date with him. You can meet him when our relationship actually surpasses more than four dates or so. When I know if it’ll go somewhere.” 

“Lame,” Santana commented. “I could just walk to the Garbler table now and grill him. Maybe Blaine should catch a fist too so he knows to not mess with Hummel.” 

“Warbler,” Kurt corrected. “And no, stay put.” 

“Make me,” Santana said, moving to stand up. 

“I’ll buy you another drink to stay right here.” 

She squinted her eyes. “Okay, I’m sold but I want a round of shots for the table.” 

“Fine,” Kurt said. 

He made his way back to the bar to order a round of shots and this time was not surprised to have a familiar someone tap on his shoulder.


	7. Day Seven: Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They return to the bar but not for a drink

Kurt spun around on the barstool. 

“Hi again,” Blaine said. 

“You’re back.” 

“I told you I would be.” 

“What was the emergency you had to witness?” 

“My friend Trent was having his first ever tequila shot.” 

“Oh,” Kurt said, trying not to laugh remembering Rachel’s first wherein she spit it out immediately. “You definitely had to be there for that.” 

“He took it like a champ after he finished choking on it,” Blaine chuckled. 

Kurt glanced over Blaine to see his group of friends in a trance watching them interact. Rachel was giving him two thumbs up to which Kurt rolled his eyes. 

“It’s no wonder Santana slapped her,” Kurt said. “Rachel is too invested in my love life.” 

“On what ground?” 

“That she said your name too many times.” 

Blaine grinned. “Is she the one making goo-goo eyes at us?” Blaine asked, turning around to give Rachel a thumbs up in return. 

“Please do not encourage her.” 

Blaine spun back around and parted Kurt’s legs so he could stand between them. 

“So, I know we’ve haven’t known each other long but…” Blaine was leaning closer almost pressing their foreheads together. “I think I could help get Rachel off our backs.” 

“Really now?” 

“Do you trust me?” 

Kurt nodded. Blaine moved his head slightly and placed a short kiss at the corner of Kurt’s mouth. 

“Are you sure?” Blaine questioned. 

“I’m sure,” Kurt replied before kissing Blaine’s cheek in return. 

This earned him another smile from Blaine. Kurt cupped Blaine’s face in his hands before leaning forward to kiss him for real. He was very aware that their first kiss was in a bar with many, many witnesses including both of their sets of friends. It was also hard to tune out the shouting coming from Rachel and Santana. Although, Kurt was quickly able to lose himself in Blaine when the other boy started to move his fingers around to the back of his neck pulling him even closer.


	8. Day Eight: Hiccup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an incident at the bar.

There was definitely hollering from the Warblers’ table because Blaine was blushing much too deep for it to have just been the kiss. Kurt had been so focused on the red-cheeked boy in front of him to care much about the catcalls from his own friends. He was able to drown out almost all the noises from the bar by just staring at Blaine. 

Blaine opened his mouth to say something but is interrupted by someone spilling their drink all down his back. 

“Oh shit, my bad,” the guy said before walking away. 

“Not even an offer to help clean it up,” Kurt said, annoyed. “Let’s get you to the men’s room.” 

Blaine allowed Kurt to pull him through the crowd to the restroom. 

“Better to take off the shirt, I think,” Kurt commented. “Good thing you wore layers.” 

“I guess so,” Blaine replied, pulling his shirt over his head. “Here.”

Kurt had warm water running already and soaked the shirt. 

“Luckily, it’s not going to stain.” 

Blaine watched as Kurt pulled out a stain remover from his pocket and applied it to his wet shirt. 

“I always keep some with me, fashion emergencies, you know?” 

“Apparently, I do know,” Blaine chuckled, gesturing to his shirt. “I just can’t believe that guy.” 

Kurt shrugged. “Some men have no appreciation for good outfits.” 

“At least it was only a small hiccup of our evening.” 

“Is it our evening now?” Kurt teased. “I thought we were both celebrating victories with friends.” 

“I don’t mind if my plans have changed, do you?” 

“I don’t mind at all,” Kurt answered. 

Blaine stepped closer to the sink and shut off the water. 

“What are you doing?” 

Without answering, Blaine stepped closer to Kurt and backed him against the tile wall. Then, Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt again. This time it was messier because the kiss wasn’t for show. They were the only two standing in this restroom. The kiss only mattered to them. 

When Blaine pulled away, Kurt grabbed his face and pulled him right back in. Making out in a public restroom was never high on Kurt’s To-Do List but he was definitely willing to make an exception for Blaine. 

His plans for the night had definitely changed and he hoped Blaine lived alone or his roommates weren’t as obnoxious as Kurt’s because he didn’t really want their night to end.


	9. Day Nine: Interrupt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught in the act

The boys are interrupted by the restroom door opening and jumped apart. 

“I guess that’s our cue to exit,” Blaine said. 

Kurt nodded in agreement, grabbing Blaine’s wet shirt from the sink, and they left the restroom hand in hand. 

“Any chance I can convince you to join us?” Blaine asked, gesturing to the Warblers’ table. 

“I really should stick with my friends but I’ll see you tomorrow for our date.” 

Blaine smiled. “Okay, see you tomorrow.” 

Kurt watched as Blaine rejoined the Warblers before going to sit back down next to Rachel. 

“So, how was that restroom hookup?” Santana asked. 

“Santana!” Rachel yelled. 

“What? Look at his lips, they're red and swollen.” 

“He definitely kissed someone,” Brittany agreed. 

“It wasn’t a hookup, just a little making out.” Kurt looked over at Rachel, who seemed ready to burst open with joy. “Not a big deal. No cause to freak out.” 

That statement settled her back down but she still beamed with pride. 

“We have a date tomorrow and that’s it. No dirty details and no dirty restroom hookups.” 

“Lame,” Santana said. 

Kurt glanced back over at Blaine, who was already looking his way.


	10. Day Ten: Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt gets ready for their date

As Kurt pushed the clothes around in his closet, Santana and Rachel were grinning from his doorway. Santana was smirking more than smiling but Rachel was positively beaming. 

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Kurt asked. 

“No,” they each said. “Jikes!” 

Kurt rolled his eyes and continued the search for the best outfit. He had to meet Blaine in exactly two hours but he couldn’t for the life of him find the right scarf. 

“It’s baby blue and I swore it was on the top…” 

“Kurt?” Rachel said.

“Not now this is important.” 

“But Kurt,” she tried again. 

“What?” he spun around to face her.

“It’s here.” Rachel held up the scarf in question. 

“Oh,” he replied. “Thanks.” 

Kurt wrapped the scarf around him and went into the bathroom to start on his hair. When his ensemble was complete, he smiled at himself. Pure joy was all he felt in that moment with a little bash of nerves. But he and Blaine fit together and it couldn’t have been just the drinks that create the sparks between them last night. 

He bid the girls goodbye. Rachel wished him luck and Santana told Kurt to get lucky. With a wave, Kurt shut the apartment door and breathed out. This was going to be a great first date.


	11. Day Eleven: Kinship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date

Blaine was standing on the corner of 97th and 5th Ave wearing tight white capris, a deep purple polo and as Kurt got closet he noticed a black and white polka dot bow tie. 

“Wow,” Blaine said. “You look amazing.” 

“Thank you, you do as well.” Kurt smiled. “I love the bow tie.” 

Kurt reached for Blaine’s hand. “Shall we?” 

The pair started walking through the park and conversation began instantly. 

“How did you end up living with Rachel and Santana?” Blaine asked. 

“Well, Rachel and I found a kinship with each other by the end of our senior year. So much so that we ended up as roommates. Then, Santana kinda showed up on our doorstep one day and she just stuck around,” Kurt explained. 

“And you let her?” 

“Deep down, Santana is sweet. Britt definitely softens her,” Kurt said. “How did you pick your roommates?” 

“Well, I lived on campus my freshman year and that was a terrible roommate situation. I reached out to my fellow Warblers and found out that Steven had moved to New York. He was a year below at Dalton.” 

“Do you two still lived together?” 

“We did up until this year,” Blaine replied. “Steven moved in with his girlfriend two months ago.” 

“So you’re alone in a two person apartment?” 

“Basically,” Blaine admitted. “A bunch of my friends love taking advantage of the spare room.”

“But it’s gotta be awful paying rent for two.” 

“It was at first but my parents help me out a lot. I think it’s their way of guilt tripping me to visit Ohio more.” 

“Do you have a good relationship with them then?” Kurt asked. 

The two had paused their walk in favor of sitting on a bench. 

“We didn’t always, especially after I came out but they’ve tried really hard to make up for it.” 

“What changed their minds? In my experience, people don’t get over homophobia easily.” 

“It’s a downer,” Blaine warned. “I got beat up pretty back at my old school before Dalton. I took one of my friends...also gay...to the Sadie Hawkins dance and they were just waiting for us.” 

“I’m sorry that happened to you.” Kurt squeezed his hand. “The bullies weren’t much better at McKinley. In addition to the usual glee club slushie to the face, I was slammed into lockers, tossed into dumpsters, and threatened with every insult there is daily.” 

“Wait, slushies?” 

“Oh yeah, almost every day someone from glee got a slushie to the face. Not pleasant at all.” 

“That sounds like something out of a movie.” 

Kurt laughed. “It does. McKinley was wild.” 

“What to get some hot coffee and move to some lighter topics?” Blaine asked.

“I’d love that.”


	12. Day Twelve: Lecture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date continues

The boys ended up going to a small cafe for lunch when they noticed it was almost 3 o’clock and they hadn’t eaten. Blaine insisted on paying the bill. 

“Where to?” he asked.

“If I’m gone much longer I’ll be guaranteeing a lecture from my roommates but I don’t really care,” Kurt said. “I want to spend more time with you.” 

Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt’s hand. “How about we go back to my apartment and watch a movie?” 

“Okay.” 

They walk towards the subway and head to Blaine’s empty apartment. As usual, the subway is filled with people. Kurt and Blaine squeezed in and hold on to the safety bars. Luckily, Blaine’s stop isn’t too many and they get off relatively quick. From the subway to the apartment, Blaine asked Kurt about his family back in Ohio. Kurt happily talked about his dad, Carole, and Finn. Then, Blaine asked about Kurt’s work to which he explained he had an internship at Vogue.com. 

Blaine’s apartment was on the second floor so they took the stairs up. Once Blaine unlocked and shut the door behind him, Kurt commented on the space. It was larger than he had expected and very well decorated. Clearly, Blaine had an eye for decor. 

“What movie should we watch?” 

“What DVDs do you have?” Kurt asked in return.

Together they flipped through DVDs and browsed Netflix before settling on the classic West Side Story. 

“I want to play Tony someday,” Kurt told Blaine. 

“I auditioned for the part in high school but didn’t get it,” he replied. “But I think you’d make an excellent Tony.” 

“Thanks. I know I’m a little more effeminate than typical Tonys but I think I can pull it off.” 

“Definitely,” Blaine agreed. “I’ll keep my eye out for auditions.” 

Kurt grinned.


	13. Day Thirteen: Maximum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More date

As the movie played, the boys kept asking questions but they had gotten much sillier than earlier in the day. 

“What is the maximum amount of marshmallows you can eat in one sitting?” Blaine asked. 

“Like regular-sized ones? Because if we’re talking jumbo I can barely eat one.” 

“Yes, regular-sized marshmallows.” 

“Probably seven or eight.” 

“Okay, your turn.” 

“Name your favorite pop song.” 

“That’s so much harder to answer than mine! I love pop.” 

“I know. Mr. Pop Medley.” 

“For recent pop, it’s Taylor Swift’s Shake It Off.” 

“Excellent choice,” Kurt replied.

“Favorite kind of soup?” 

“Are all your questions going to be food-related?” 

“Hey, I’m the one asking the questions,” Blaine said. 

“Fine,” Kurt huffed. “Favorite soup is chicken and wild rice.” 

“Now, I kinda want soup.” 

Kurt looked at the tv to find the movie had ended. His phone said it was nearly six. He also noticed several messages from his roommates that he was choosing to ignore. 

“Maybe we should get dinner?” Blaine suggested.

“Soup?” 

“Definitely soup.” 

“And sandwiches,” Kurt said. “There’s a great little place by my apartment we can go if you don’t mind a short subway ride.” 

“Not at all.” 

They grabbed their coats and Blaine extended his hand for Kurt to place his hand in.


	14. Day Fourteen: Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soup and sandwiches

The subway was still crowded—this was New York afterall. Blaine and Kurt managed to find a seat and a half of space in one of the cars forcing them to nest together in order to fit. Again, their trip was relatively short so they weren’t squished together long.

Once they got off the subway, Kurt directed Blaine to the small soup and sandwich restaurant he frequented with the girls. 

They had vegan options for Rachel and it was close to the loft. 

“It smells amazing in here,” Blaine commented. 

“Doesn’t it?” 

Kurt walked straight up to the counter and greeted the usual cashier, Chrissy. 

“Chicken and rice with a half sandwich,” she said. “Turkey, Swiss, lettuce, tomato, and light mayo?” 

“As always,” Kurt said. 

“And for you?” Chrissy asked Blaine. 

“Oh, um...can I have tomato soup and a grilled cheese?” 

“Of course. Anything to drink?” 

“Two waters,” Kurt answered. “And a giant sugar cookie to split.” 

“Got it, that’ll be right up.” Chrissy smiled. 

Kurt told Blaine to pick a table while he went to filled their cups with water. Most of the tables were open so Blaine chose one away from the other occupied tables by a window. It didn’t take long for Kurt to join him and their food was ready quickly. 

“I’m so hungry all of a sudden,” Blaine said. 

“It’s the delicious smells of soup that get ya.” 

Blaine happily dipped his grilled cheese into his soup. As they ate, Blaine wondered what was going to happen next. Their date was kept getting longer but was there a way to spend even more time with Kurt without sounding presumptuous. 

Instead, Blaine asked, “Can I see you again tomorrow or is that too soon for a second date?” 

Kurt pauses his eating to look up at Blaine. An amused expression on his face. 

“Not too soon. I’d love that actually,” he replied. “I’ve had a wonderful time today.” 

“Me too,” Blaine agreed. “Best and probably longest date I’ve been on.” 

They laughed together knowing both of them had extended the date pass usual first dates. There was no need to end it after a few hours when they were enjoying each other’s company so much. 

When the meal was over, Blaine walked Kirt back to his apartment and kissed him on the doorstep. 

“Tomorrow at noon? We can do lunch.” 

“Perfect,” Kurt said. 

With a small wave, Kurt disappeared behind the door and Blaine made his way back to the subway


	15. Day Fifteen: Overwhelm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the date

Rachel and Santana simply stared at him when he walked in the door. Ignoring them, Kurt walked to his bedroom and got changed out of his date clothes. Now that he was home, Kurt could put on sweats and a tee shirt. The loft didn’t judge one another’s comfy clothes. Before he could join the girls in the living room, they came to him. They stood in the doorway, arms crossed, and waiting. 

“Can I help you?” 

“Well…” Rachel said, making hand gestures to get Kurt to speak up. 

“It was lovely.”

“Obviously, you spent the entire day together,” Santana replied, annoyed. “You did at least kiss him right?” 

“They kissed at the bar,” Rachel reminded her. 

“Okay, did you sleep together at least?” 

Rachel slapped her shoulder. “Santana!” 

The other girl shrugged undeterred. 

“No, we didn’t have sex. We kissed and talked a lot. He’s amazing.” 

“Fuck, don’t tell me you’re in love already. It was one date, Hummel. Get your shit together.” 

“Not love,” Kurt said. “I just really like him.” 

“We’re happy for you Kurt,” Rachel told him. 

“But we expect more details.” 

Kurt was forced into the living room to spill his guts. Safe to say, they overwhelmed him with questions. 

Meanwhile, Blaine was sitting in his empty apartment gushing over the phone to his former roommate, Steven. 

“He sounds great, Blaine.” 

“He really is,” Blaine sighed. “I really like him.” 

“When are you seeing him next?” 

“Tomorrow.” 

“That’s soon,” Steven said. “Did you already pick out an outfit?” 

“Shit, no. I gotta go.” 

Steven chuckled and wished him luck.


	16. Day Sixteen: Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel calls with news

Their second date was at a coffee shop. 

“So, you’re telling me your best friend is Mercedes Jones. I love her music.” 

“Yeah, we went to high school together. She’s amazing,” Kurt said. 

“You can definitely swing tickets to her next tour then?” 

“Usually, I just watch from backstage when she comes to the city. 

“I’m uber jealous right now. I’d love to meet her.” 

“I can make that happen on her next visit so long as you promise to not just date me in order to meet her.” 

Blaine laughed. 

“All I can offer in exchange is kisses and maybe meeting my brother Cooper. He’s semi-famous.” 

“Wait, your brother is Cooper Anderson! I love his commercial,” Kurt replied. “I might have to promise not to keep dating you in order to meet your brother.” 

“Please don’t tell me you’re one of those fans who had the Credit Score jiggle as their ringtone.” 

“Maybe for like a month…” Kurt admitted. 

“Oh, Kurt.” 

Then, Kurt’s phone starts to ring. “It’s Rachel, hang on.” 

“Hi Rach,” he greeted, walking away from Blaine. “I’m with Blaine, what’s going on?” 

“Kurt! I got it!” 

“Got what?” 

“The part!” Rachel exclaims. “I got Fanny!” 

“Shut up!” Kurt shouts. “I’m so happy for you!” 

“You had to be my first call,” Rachel said. “I start next week.” 

“Wow, all your dreams are coming true.”

Kurt glances at Blaine, who is typing on his phone. That boy might not be a dream role in an off-broadway production but he was something Kurt never thought he would have─ someone to love and who loves him back. 

“Congrats again, we should celebrate tonight.” 

Rachel agreed and hung up to make more calls.


	17. Day Seventeen:Quarrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning in the loft

Since their second date, Kur hadn’t stopped thinking about Blaine. It had been four days without seeing him and texting and calling were starting to not feel like enough. Though, Kurt loved being on the receiving end of Blaine’s good morning texts. Blaine almost always beat him to it because he got up early for the opening shift at a coffeehouse.

On Wednesday, however, Kurt got up first. He sent a simple good morning with a smiley face before sliding his feet into his slippers to investigate what the girls were arguing about in the living room. He would’ve been awake at this hour anyway but didn’t appreciate them fighting before his alarm went off.

“Look, Berry, you woke him,” Santana said as Kurt came into view.

“I did not! Kurt, did you hear Santana’s voice first?”

“It doesn’t matter, I was going to be up anyway. What’s going on?”

“Well if Berry could shut up about her stupid little role and bossing me around I’d love that,” Santana told him.

Rachel was known to go full diva when she was preparing for a part.

“And Rachel?”

“If Santana could just be nice and congratulate me once on this accomplish I’d love that.”

“How’s this Rachel, tone down the demands for tea with lemon and get it yourself unless one of us offers.” Santana nodded agreeing. “And Santana, tell Rachel congrats and try to be happy for her.”

“Fine,” Santana said. “I’m happy you got your dream role.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry you felt like I was being bossy. I’ll try to amend my behavior.”

“Thank you.”

“Okay, now I’m going to get dressed because I have to meet Isabelle at 11:30.”

When Kurt comes out of the shower, he is greeted with his own good morning texting and a follow up asking about his plans for today.

_Woke up to a quarrel between my roommates and now getting dressed to go to work. You?_

Kurt gets dressed and is out the door before a reply comes in from Blaine. It’s when he is in line for coffee and a bagel when his phone vibrates.

_Just work. :( Why the fighting?_

Kurt typed back a reply, grabbed his coffee and breakfast, and headed to the subway. On the platform, Kurt could’ve sworn he passed Blaine but with another look, it wasn’t him. With a sigh, he thought, _I really need to see Blaine soon._


	18. Day Eighteen: Reasonable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine’s POV

After work, Blaine was, as usual, alone in his apartment. He had thought about getting a cat or dog at points but his landlord had a strict no pets policy. Maybe a fish? Surely, his landlord wouldn’t care if Blaine got a fish. 

The television was on but Blaine wasn’t really interested in the show he chose. Instead, his mind was daydreaming. Nowadays his dreams—day or otherwise—revolved around Kurt. 

What he did today? What was he wearing to work? Did he buy a mocha this morning before going in? Maybe a bagel too because he didn’t have time to make breakfast? Was Kurt thinking about Blaine? When would they go on their third date? Where would they go? Should Blaine ask Kurt out again? Is it too soon? 

It was completely reasonable behavior to think this much about a person you went on two dates with, right? 

Blaine has asked Steven about it but he had only teased and joked. So, Blaine tried to call his mom but she hadn’t called him back yet. To be fair, he’d had called her during the work day and she wasn’t even home at this hour. She always had good advice when Steven didn’t, which was most of the time. 

After an hour of mindless tv, Blaine’s phone rang. 

“Hi mom.” 

“Hi honey, what’s up? Sorry I didn’t answer earlier I was in a meeting.” 

“It’s okay, I shouldn’t had called during work hours.” 

“Tell me what’s going on,” his mom said. 

“There’s this guy and I can’t stop thinking about him. We went on two dates and he’s just amazing...is this normal?” 

“Well, hon, it’s sounds like you really like this guy.” 

“I do,” Blaine told her. “And I think he likes me back.” 

He could picture her smile. 

“I’m happy for you. So what’s the issue? Just overthinking it?” 

“Basically, I needed someone to tell me I wasn’t crazy.” 

“You’re not crazy,” she assured him. “I’m sure Steven was all jokes.” 

“He was, thanks mom.” 

“Anytime honey!” she replied. “Now let me tell you what your father did the other day.” 

Blaine smiled and let her ramble about his dad.


	19. Day Nineteen: Speed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt calls his dad

The only time Kurt could peacefully talk to his father on the phone in the loft was when Rachel was also on the phone with her parents. Otherwise, Rachel would rip the phone from Kurt’s hands to talk to Burt. She acted like he was her third father. In a way, Burt Hummel had become her dad. The man certainly fit into the role well and put on with all of Rachel’s shendagains. 

As Kurt passed the curtains of Rachel’s room, he heard her on the phone. With a quick look at the clock, he knew his dad was home from work but not quite sitting at the dinner table. He scurried into his own room and dialed the number. 

“Hey Kurt, what’s going on?” 

“Hi dad,” he said. “I wanted to talk to you.” 

“Just to hear my voice or is somethin’ serious happening?” 

“It’s something that has the potential to be serious.” 

“Okay,” Burt replied. “You, Rachel, and Santana are okay right?” 

“Yeah, it’s not about them. Or school. That’s fine too.” 

“So a boy then?”

His dad knew him too well. 

“Yes, a boy. Blaine.” 

“Blaine is not a name I’ve heard before, who’s Blaine?” 

Kurt sighed and listened for Rachel’s voice and heard her laugh. Still on the phone.

“We went on a date the other day. He performed at that singing competition Rachel and I won, remember?” 

“I remember. First place, you got a check,” Burt recalled. “And you didn’t let me come see you. I believe you said it was an ‘unnecessary expense’.” 

“It was, I rather you and Carole come for my showcase next month instead.” 

“The winter one?” 

“Yes, I’m hoping to be invited to perform.” 

“You will.” 

They quickly got off track from Blaine when his dad remembers to tell Kurt Mr. Schue is hoping to get as many Glee alumni to return to McKinley during their winter break and wanted to know if Kurt would come. Afterall, according to his father at least, Kurt Hummel was the star of glee. Kurt had rolled his eyes at that because “Rachel was obviously the star, dad.” 

Burt had cut in with, “Rachel and Finn were leads but you got solos too. You’re a star.” 

Another eye roll, thank god his dad couldn’t see him. 

“Can we get back to Blaine?” 

Now, Kurt imagined, his dad was rolling his eyes. 

“Of course, tell me about him.” 

Naturally, Kurt rehashed all their conversations before and up until the end of their very long but amazing first date. 

“Sounds like a great guy, I don’t see the issue here.” 

“I cannot stop thinking about him, dad,” Kurt said. “I really like him.” 

“But what if he doesn’t like you back?” 

“I know he liked me back.” 

“So, again, what’s got your feathers all amuck?”

“Am I moving too fast? Like personally are my feelings going to ruin this because I can already see myself falling in love with him and it’s been two dates. What if I say it too soon and he gets scared off? What do I do if he leaves and I’m left heartbroken?” 

“Kurt,” his dad said, in that serious tone he used for situations like this. 

Kurt affectionately called it Burt’s “father voice.” 

“Relax. You need to just breath and enjoy it. The beginnings of any relationship feels fast-paced and you feel rushed to get it right. Especially, when you really like the person.” 

“So what should I do?” 

“All I’m saying is don’t get too ahead of yourself. No need for speed,” Burt told him. “Enjoy it.” 

“Enjoy it?” 

“Yes.” 

“Okay, I’ll just enjoy it and let things happen the way they happen.” 

“Exactly,” Burt agreed. “Now, dinner’s on the table and I’m not sitting. I gotta go but if you want I can call you back after we eat if you want to talk more, okay?” 

“Thanks, dad,” Kurt said, listening for Rachel’s voice which had disappeared. “I’m better now. This helped a lot. Tell Carole, I miss and love her.” 

“I will.” 

“Love you, dad.” 

“I love you too,” Kurt said.


	20. Day Twenty: Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wine and pizza

Rachel found Kurt five minutes later phone still in his hand sitting in bed. 

“Are you good?” 

“Just tired, how are your dads?” 

“Amazing, wanting to know when I’ll be home for Hanukkah this year.” 

“And?” 

“I’m told them I booked a flight yesterday. I leave next Wednesday.” 

“Do we know Santana’s plans?” Kurt asked. 

“I think she’s staying in the city with Britt. Their parents wanted a Christmas in New York.” 

“Oh, my dad said Mr. Schue wanted the glee club to come visit McKinley. Guess they won’t make an appearance.” 

“Guess not,” Rachel said with a shrug. “I’ll be there.” 

“I knew you would.” 

“What are your dinner plans?” she asked. 

“I don’t have any.” 

“Want to order a veggie pizza?”

“Please,” Kurt replied. “I don’t have the energy to cook.” 

Rachel chuckled. “I’ll phone it in for delivery.” 

“You’re a goddess.” 

“We should treat ourselves,” Rachel said as she walked out of his bedroom. “We won a singing competition!” 

Kurt had almost forgotten about the competition. With Blaine in his life, winning didn’t register. He and Rachel had some extra spending to cash in. 

“20 mins!” Rachel called out. 

“Pour some wine!” Kurt yelled back. 

Kurt joined Rachel in the kitchen to click glasses. 

“Congrats on the win,” she toasted. 

“Congrats on the win,” he repeated.

“You best be pouring a glass for me,” Santana interrupted.

They turned without sipping their wine to the door where Santana was removing her layers. Rachel grabbed another glass and poured her some wine. 

The three roommates drank wine together until their dinner arrived. 

“So, when are you seeing Blaine again?” Santana asked, opening the pizza box. 

“I don’t know.” 

“Well, did you talk today?” Rachel asked, handing him a plate.

“Yeah, we send good morning texts every day.” 

“I’m going to throw up,” Santana stated. “You just met and you’re already an old married couple.” 

“Hush, Santana,” Rachel replied. “Ask him out, Kurt. If he doesn't then it’s up to you.” 

Kurt nodded and bite his slice. The week had been busy with work and finishing up school work before break. He wouldn’t have been able to squeeze Blaine in anywhere for too long but maybe Friday night they could see each other. Kurt was sure Blaine’s schedule was just as packed. 

“Anyway, I’m leaving the city Sunday night with Britt.” 

“I thought you were staying this year?” Rachel questioned.

“Change of plans.” Santana shrugged. 

“You just want to upstage me at glee,” Rachel huffed. “Like always.”

“You know it, Berry.” 

Kurt just smiled and took another bite of pizza. He really did love these girls.


	21. Day Twenty One: User

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wine and pizza = cyberstalking

It doesn’t take long before Santana was back on her Blaine kick. She started up on the questioning turned interrogation pretty quickly after the pizza was gone. 

“What’s this boy’s user so I can cyberstalk him?” 

“It’s b.anderson on Insta,” Rachel answered. 

Kurt widened his eyes and silently asked why she knew that information. 

“Oh come on, Kurt. I already looked through his socials to make sure he wasn’t a total weirdo.” 

“Berry’s checks just aren’t as thorough as mine,” Santana told him, scrolling through Blaine’s feed. “Insta seems okay. Doesn’t post too frequently and it seems professional when he does post. Not too many selfies either.” 

“What does that mean?” Kurt asked, pulling up Blaine’s Instagram on his phone as well. 

He clicks the follow button while he’s there since they haven’t started following each other on anything yet they were content with the texting. 

“He’s not vain or he’s not self-confident. It’s really a toss up,” Santana replied. “Let’s look at Twitter, shall we?”

She finds him almost instantly on Twitter. 

“Tweets more than he ‘grams,” she commented. “A lot of fandom stuff. Ya boy loves Star Wars as much as musicals.” 

Kurt smiled remembering how Blaine admitted to marathoning those movies with his friends during that first week of May. 

“I know,” Kurt said. “Is there anything wrong with his twitter?” 

Santana shook her head. “Not that I can see.”

“Are you both satisfied?” Kurt asked, putting his phone down.

This social media stalk is not where he thought this night was going. He stood up and walked to the kitchen for another glass of wine. 

“Not until we meet him,” Rachel declared. 

“It’s been two dates, you won’t meet Blaine anytime soon.” 

“Then, we’ll just have to settle for talking to him,” Santana replied, holding up Kurt’s phone. 

Kurt sighed. “You don’t know my passcode.”

Santana typed in some numbers and guessed right on her second try. “Too easy, Hummel.” 

Then, she’s dialing for Blaine and Kurt can only hope he won’t pick up. Kurt doesn’t even bother trying to take the phone away from her. If this call will get Rachel and her off his back, he’d just let it happen.


	22. Day Twenty Two: Verdict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The phone call

“Hi shortstack,” Santana greeted.

“Put it on speaker!” Rachel exclaimed. “I want to talk to Blaine too.”

“Who is this?”

“Santana and Rachel,” Rachel told him.

“Listen, eyebrows. Don’t go hurtin’ my boy Hummel, okay? I will go all Lima Heights on you if he comes back with a broken hearted.”

“Lima Heights?” Blaine asked.

“One Hummel heartbreak means one Blaine blackeye, got it?”

“Got it,” Blaine said, swallowing hard. “And what do I owe the pleasure of this call?”

“Are you planning another date anytime soon?” Rachel asked.

“Rach!” Kurt shouted.

“Oh, Kurt is in the room. Hi Kurt,” Blaine said, ignoring Rachel’s question.

“Hi Blaine,” Kurt replied. “Sorry about this.”

“It’s no problem, you have protective friends. I get it.”

“Answer the question,” Santana said. “Date or no date?”

“Definitely another date. I didn’t ask because I didn’t want to be overeager since our first two dates were back to back.”

“How sweet,” Rachel said. “Isn’t that sweet?”

She turned to Kurt and Santana to gauge their reactions. Santana is fake gagging and Kurt has a blush creeping up his neck.

“Kurt’s free tomorrow for dinner,” Rachel told Blaine.

“Please do not ask me out on this call,” Kurt said, grabbing for his phone.

Santana yawn and hands it over claiming she’s bored now because threatening Blaine over the phone wasn’t any fun.

Kurt took him off of speaker and went into the hall to really escape his roommates.

“I’m so sorry about them. They’re eager to meet you and, um…”

“Make sure I’m good enough for their best friend. Trust me, my friends will be the same way when they meet you. Maybe less threats but still,” Blaine laughed.

“You want me to meet your friends?”

“Of course, I really like you Kurt.”

“So tomorrow?”

“I’ll pick you up at five?”

“See you then,” Kurt said, hanging up and going back inside.

“What’s the verdict?” Santana said.

“He’s picking me up tomorrow for dinner.”

“Yay!” Rachel clapped. “We should call your boyfriends more often.”

“No you shouldn’t,” Kurt told them. “Blaine just happens to be understanding.”

“Or he wants to get in your pants,” Santana mumbled. “Which ain’t so bad since Hummel needs a good laid.”

“You are both terrible. Just let us be and figure this out ourselves.”

“Kurt…” Rachel sighed.

“Please, Rach. You can both meet and interrogate him tomorrow but after that, this needs to stop.”

“Fine, we’ll stop. We’re just happy for you.”

“Santana?” Kurt questioned, looking at her.

She was typing on her phone seemingly not paying attention.

“I will on one condition.”

“Okay,” Kurt said.

“I want the dirty details of your upcoming sex life.”

“No.”

“Fine, then I want…”

She conceded pretty easily to Kurt’s denying his first condition, which could only mean she really wanted something else.

“I want,” Santana said. “The opportunity to really threaten Blaine.”

“Tomorrow?” Rachel asked for clarification.

“No, Berry. Whenever I like,” she said.

“Fine,” Kurt agreed. “But until then no more of this meddling.”

“Got it, no meddling,” Santana said.

“Good, I’m going to my room.”

Kurt shut his curtains and sat down on the bed. His head might be in his hands aggravated with his roommates but there’s a smile on his lips because he has a date tomorrow with Blaine because of those two crazy girls in the living room.


	23. Day Twenty Three: Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date prep with Rachel...and Santana?

Rachel was sitting on Kurt’s bed surrounded by outfit choices. She was politely hanging up the assortment of unchosen tops and refolded the discarded pants. 

“You worry too much, Kurt,” Rachel told him. “Santana won’t be too bad.” 

“Says you,” he replied, tucking his teal shirt into his cream skinny jeans. 

Kurt messed with his hair again in an attempt to get it to cooperate. He quickly got frustrated and huffed in annoyance. 

“Let me,” Rachel offered. 

She ran her fingers through his hair and was able to fix it. 

“Thanks,” Kurt said. “Nervous fingers.” 

“Take a breath.”

Kurt breathed in. 

“Hold it,” Rachel instructed. 

Five beats. 

“And breath out.” 

Kurt exhaled. “Okay, I can do this.” 

The two went out into the living room to find Santana sitting on the couch beside Blaine. 

“You’re here,” Kurt greeted. “Early.” 

“Sorry, I bumped into Santana on my way up. I hope I’m not too early.”

“I let him in with me. Figured we could get to know one another while you were getting ready,” Santana smirked. “Good thing I stayed a little longer at work or I wouldn’t have bumped into Blaine at all.” 

“Good thing,” Kurt said, glaring at her. 

Rachel walked right over to him and started talking. She acted as a distraction for Blaine so Kurt could turn his attention and anger to Santana. 

“Really?” He asked.

“It’s not like I waited for him or something, Hummel.” 

“I’m sure you didn’t.” 

“And I was pretty nice to him too. Did my verbal background check on him and he passed for now.” 

“For now?” Kurt asked. 

“Until I come up with more questions.”

Kurt just shook his head. 

“Deep down, you really do care.” 

“Eh, sometimes.” Santana shrugged. 

“Blaine,” Kurt said. “Are you ready to go?” 

“Um,” Blaine replied, looking from Rachel to Kurt. “Yeah, I’m ready.” 

“Seriously, Blaine, I’m available for vocal lessons anytime.” 

“With the newfound knowledge I have, I don’t think Blaine needs vocal lessons,” Santana corrected Rachel and winked at Kurt. 

“I certainly don’t want to know what that means so I’ll see you ladies later,” Kurt said, putting on his coat. 

“It was nice meeting you both,” Blaine told them. 

“You too!” Rachel exclaimed. “Come back anytime!” 

“See ya, short stack.” 

Kurt smiled at Blaine, grabbed his hand, and out the door they went.


	24. Day Twenty Four: Yearn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

They ended up skipping the temptation of dessert after dinner in favor of hot chocolate in Central Park. Blaine was swinging their joined hands and humming under his breath.

“Alright, I’ve waited long enough,” Kurt said, stopping in the middle of the path. “What did Santana say to you?”

Blaine laughed. “It really wasn’t bad.”

“It’s Santana,” Kurt reminded him.

“All you need to know is she really cares about you so does Rachel.”

“Well, Rachel just wants to hear you sing since we never got to.”

“Is that what the vocal lessons comment was about?”

“I believe so,” Kurt replied. “She’s got her priorities together.”

The two started walking again and their hands swinging between them.

“If you stick around like I hope you do, Rachel will only keep pressing for a song.”

“What if I’m a bad singer?” Blaine asked.

“Then she’ll teach you, she loves her vocal exercises. I know I live with her. She yearns for a good duet all year long.”

Blaine smiled. “And if I can actually sing?”

“Oh, that’s worse. You might have to duet with her for the rest of your life. When Rachel finds a good partner, she keeps them.”

“What about you?”

“Rachel definitely pulls me on stage more often than I’d like but it won us a competition so I think it was worth it.”

“I meant what about you and your duet partners.”

“Oh,” Kurt said, blushing. “I don’t know. I haven’t found a partner whose voice harmonizes with mine.”

This prompts Blaine to face Kurt and start to sing. 

_“Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light,”_ Blaine sung. _“Next year all our troubles will be out of sight.”_

“If you don’t want to be singing with Rachel don’t even hum in her direction,” Kurt told him. “You have a wonderful voice.”

“I was the lead singer in the Warblers,” Blaine said.

 _“Once again as in olden days,”_ Kurt sang. _“Happy golden days of yore.”_

Blaine joined Kurt with the next part. _“Faithful friends who are dear to us will near to us once more.”_

 _“Someday soon we all will be together,”_ Blaine sang.

Kurt sang the next line: _“If the fates allow.”_

Again, they sang together.

_“Until then we’ll have to muddle through somehow. So have yourself a merry little Christmas now.”_

Kurt stepped closer to Blaine and held both of his hands.

“You know, I think I just found a new duet partner. If he’ll have me.”

“He will,” Blaine said, leaning in to kiss him.

When they pull away, Kurt asked, “do you have plans for Christmas?”

“I’ll be in Ohio.”

“Me too,” Kurt replied. “Maybe you could visit Lima while you’re there.”

“Only if you come to Westerville.”

“It’s a deal.”

“Kurt Hummel,” Blaine said. “I cannot wait to fall in love with you.”

Kurt kissed him again.


End file.
